


Makes me feel Alive

by visibleheaven



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cocaine, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visibleheaven/pseuds/visibleheaven





	Makes me feel Alive

The room is small, there are five chairs crammed into every space possible. A small rectangle coffee table is in the middle of the room. On the coffee table is a glass bong, and a few bowls to bust up weed and an ashtray over filling with cigarette butts. The boys are all fighting over who uses the popper shaft next, since there are only two clean ones left. JJ broke the third a few weeks back.

JJ, Emily, Freddie and I sit on the available seats. Suddenly Cook bursts through the door and does what he usually does best, starts a scene.

“So this wanker, ripped me off. I sold him some quality shit yeah.” He says pointing at Freds.

Cook wasn’t looking for a reply. He was happy that just his presence made everyone feel uncomfortable. He likes the start shit; he likes to feel powerful and in control.

Freddie just shook his head and looked down to pack another bowl to smoke.

Again I have to speak up, “Fuck off Cook.”

“Eh so she speaks, how goes it beautiful.”

“Fuck off Cook,” I demand.

“Easy, I’m here for my boys. You don’t need to be here.”

I don’t say anything more because I know it will start an argument. I throw my feet up onto Freddie, fold my arms and lean back on the loveseat.

Cook opens up the bag he was carrying when he walked in. Katie and Emily both lean forward with their eyes wide with excitement.

Cook takes out a scale, a silver tray and a large baggie filled with white chunks. I know that it’s cocaine, but I’ve never seen any up close before. I know it seems strange because of everything I have been through but this is the one drug I have never experienced. I sit forward and observe what Cook is doing.

Without looking up Cook says,” You look like you’ve never seen cocaine before Eff.”

“Of course I have,” I lie.

“Bullshit,” he says under his breath directed to no one. He places a few chunks on the silver tray and he places a piece of paper over top, he takes his credit card and runs it over the paper until the chunks turn unto powder. When all the chunks are made into power, he places the powder on the scale, than puts it into baggies.

Katie and Emily both buy a few grams each. Emily goes into the next room to hang out with Naomi no doubt, and Freddie follows her.

“You want some?” Cook asks me.

I just look at him.

He starts laughing, “She does. Don’t you beautiful?”

JJ, and Katie both chuckle. Cook pours a baggie onto the silver tray and starts to make lines on the tray with his credit card.

He hands me a piece of cut up straw and tells me to put it just above the powder and breathe in through my nose.

I can feel my heart beat faster. The excitement of taking a new drug always makes me feel amazing. I haven’t felt this alive in a long time.

I place my finger on one side of my nose so I can breathe the powder in through the other.

I can feel the powder hit the back of my mouth and instantly turns it dry. Regardless I sit back and let and for the effects of the drug to kick in.

 


End file.
